historyvikingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ragnar's warband
Ragnars Warband was formed when planning to sail west. It was formed by Ragnar and the men were gathered by Eric Marteinn. Season 1 Ragnar's warband set sail west, Hakon loses his mind and his killed by Ragnar. They arrive in England and raid Lindisfarne. They return with many spoils and are granted permission to return to England by Haraldson. Upon returning they meet a Northumbrian Sheriff, who offers them to talk to their King peacefully. A fight ensues and the Northumbrians are killed. The warband arrive at the town of Hexham. They plunder the town gathering many spoils and causing little casualties. Knut is killed by Lagertha when he attempted to rape her. On the way back to their boat the warband are met by a Northumbrian force ready for battle. The warband forms a shieldwall and hold their own. Kauko is stabbed in the chest by a Northumbrian soldier. He is among some of the Northmen of the warband that lost their lives on the shore. After returning to Kattegat Ragnar is arrested by Haraldson and after his release they are attacked whilst celerating his release. Eric is stabbed to death outside, the warband fight and kill all of the attackers. Eric is grieved by his fellow friends and family. After Ragnar's farm is attacked by Haraldson, the members of the warband go into hiding. Torstein seeks shelter at Floki's alongside Ragnar and Lagertha. After Haraldson is killed by Ragnar, he is reigned Earl. Tostig joins his warband and his they head back to England. The warband setup camp inland near King Aelle's keep. They raid Lord Aethelwulf's camp capturing him and killing many of his men. They defend their camp against the attacking Northumbrians, Tostig is killed in battle. Ragnar proceeds to kill Lord Aethelwulf as revenge for the attack. Ragnar and his warband along with many Northmen head to Uppsala for the sacrifices to the gods. Leif is sacrificed in place of Athelstan. Ragnar and his warband head to Götaland as missionaries for King Horik. They are sent to see ~ tree where Ragnar meets Aslaug. Rollo tells Jarl Borg that he will fight for him against his brother and the warband. Season 2 In Battle against Jarl Borg, Arne is killed by Rollo who impales him with a spear. Floki is fatally wounded by Rollo. Rollo is imprisoned after the battle and spared by the lawgiver of Kattegat. Members * Ragnar (founder) * Rollo * Floki * {Eric} (formerly; deceased) * {Leif} (formerly; deceased) * {Arne} (formerly; deceased) * Torstein * {Kauko} (formerly; deceased) * {Hakon} (formerly; deceased) * Lagertha * {Knut} (temporarily; deceased, assigned by Earl Haraldson) * {Tostig} (formerly; deceased) * Athelstan * Many Unnamed Vikings Deaths * {Hakon} (Stabbed in the throat by Ragnar Lothbrok.) * {Knut} (Stabbed to death by Lagertha.) * {Kauko} (Killed by Northumbrian soldiers.) * {Eric} (Murdered by Earl Haraldson's men.) * {Tostig} (Killed in battle against the Northumbrians) * {Leif} (Willingly offered as a sacrifice to the gods in place of Athelstan.) * {Arne} (Impaled by Rollo using a spear in battle.)